Self Storage
by kitkat681
Summary: Edward hates his job.  Bella hates her life.  What the hell is going on in that storage unit?  B/E pairing...angst...romance...Rated M for eventual sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes...yes...I know. Back again. No happy go lucky sexy times this time. A bit of angst thrown in for fun. I promise a good time though.**

**Melanie and Dally are again excused in this foray into the drabble. So please excuse my mistakes.**

**I blame Kyla for this...just so you know.**

I hate my job.

I know a lot of people will say that but I really do hate my job.

I spend all day locked in a room the size of a coffin.

I really hate my job.

When I graduated from college with a business degree my Uncle Alec pulled me aside.

He told me he knew my parents were disappointed that I had not followed in my father's footsteps and become a doctor.

He wanted me to take over his legacy.

Port Angeles Self-Storage.

It would be mine.

I would own it and could do with it whatever I wanted.

At the time it sounded like an amazing offer.

Working for myself.

No one to boss me around.

A steady paycheck with little stress.

I did not hesitate to accept his offer.

Now…

A year later and I am in hell.

It stopped being fun eleven months ago.

I am bored out of my mind.

I have to stay here all day…

Every day…

Because you never know when someone will want to rent a storage space.

There are on average…

Three people that come in each week to rent or renew their space.

So that means I interact with a human being…

Only three hours a week.

I hate my job.

**A/N: So...expect three more chapters today and then at least one a day. **

**I will not blow my load...I will not blow my load.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Who wants to meet Bella?**

My phone bings with an alert…

Ohhh…

New email.

How to enlarge your penis.

Um…

No thanks.

I hate my job.

I peek at the clock and it is only three minutes since I last looked…

And four hours before I can go home.

I have thought about hiring someone to sit in this coffin all day but I would not want to inflict this torture on anyone else.

I jump slightly in my seat as I hear a car pull up outside the office.

I quick shove my phone in the drawer and straighten up the papers on the desk to make it look like I am actually busy.

My eyes are on the rental agreements in front of me when the door opens.

I raise my head and there standing in the doorway…

Is an angel.

She is young and…

Breathtaking.

I try to will my body to behave but it is useless.

Although I am not a saint, I am not a slut either.

But it has been nearly a year since I got laid.

Being the owner of a Self-storage unit is not exactly a pussy magnet.

I clear my throat awkwardly and she moves towards the desk, her hands fiddling nervously with the strap of her messenger bag.

"Um…I would like to rent a storage unit." She says quietly.

Well duh.

I smile at her and push the agreement forward.

She leans over the counter to start filling it out and I can not help but take a peek down her shirt.

She might be young but she has some rocking titties.

I have to clear my throat again as I ask her for some ID so I can finish processing her application and she hesitates.

Why?

She shakes her head and reaches into her bag, pulling out the laminated card.

I try to get her name and age without looking like a creeper.

Isabella Swan

17.

Well fuck.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you need to be at least 18 to rent a space."

She looks down at her fingers as they strangle the hell out of her bag.

When she looks back up at me she is different.

Hidden.

Those big brown eyes that were so expressive moments ago are dull.

Lifeless.

Pain-filled.

She leans over again, using her hand to pull the hem of her shirt down and…

Gives me an eyeful.

"Are you sure there is no way I can change your mind." She smiles.

But it does not reach her eyes.

The pain does though.

I think for a minute about right and wrong.

It would be wrong for me to take advantage of this girl.

It would be wrong of me to rent her a space without her being legal.

Fuck it.

I'm gonna rent her the space.

She relaxes when I smile at her and turn around to make a copy of her license.

I hand her ID back as well as a key to her unit.

I gave her one of the best ones…

She smiles at me and this time her eyes smile too.

I can't help but return it.

"You'll have access to your unit 24/7. Here is an access card for the outside gate if you need to get in after I leave."

"Thank you." She says and it feels like there is so much more than those two little words.

Like she is thanking me for…

More.

**A/N: Sooo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blow your load...who said that?**

I hate my job.

I feel like I have said this before.

The highlight of my week has been watching Isabella Swan move her stuff into her unit.

It has been mostly bedroom furniture.

Boxes…

Odds and ends.

I wonder if she is moving here…

Or moving away.

I entertain myself by imagining what she might do if I asked her out for coffee or something.

I know she's not legal…

But she will be soon.

I saw her license.

I know it is only two months till her birthday.

Her 18th birthday.

And I am only 22.

It is not like I am some 40 year old creeper.

I pass the day dreaming of asking that pretty young thing out and then all the nasty things I would do to her.

Okay…

Maybe I am a bit of a creeper.

Sue me.

Finally it is after seven and I can close up.

I see a faded, rusty truck parked along the side of the road as I make my way home.

Yeah I live with my parents.

Fuck off.

I pull in the drive and reach for my phone…

Only to realize I left it at the office.

Fuck.

I really need that phone.

I was almost at level seven on Angry Birds.

I need that phone.

I turn around in the drive and head back.

I pull into the parking lot and use the access card to unlock the gate.

I can't help but notice that there is a light coming from under unit 233.

I know that unit.

That is Isabella Swan's unit.

**WTF?**


	4. Chapter 4

**More...yeah...more.**

I forget all about my phone the minute I see that light.

What the fuck?

These units don't have lights.

There is one electrical outlet inside but no one ever uses it.

I creep forward.

Again with the creep.

And stand outside the rolling door…

Which is open a crack at the bottom.

I hear voices.

"Emmett." Isabella.

"Emmett…please." Isabella again.

"Emmett…please…you know how much I hate this." Isabella again.

Who the fuck is Emmett.

And why am I suddenly wanting to punch him in the face.

"Bella…please. I hate doing this." I hear, and the voice this time is not Isabella's.

It is a little kid's voice.

"I know you do buddy and if I had any other option I would take it in a minute. Only a few more months." Isabella again and I can hear the pain in her voice.

What the fuck?

"Can you at least go outside?" The kid asks and I hear a heavy sigh seconds before fingers peek out from under the door and it rolls up.

I jump back behind the next row of units and wait.

I hear her talking.

"I'm so sorry buddy. I know you hate this. I promise." She whispers and I can hear the tears in her voice.

"I miss Mom and Dad." The little kid says and I can hear his agony.

I can tell she is trying not to let him hear her crying.

But I can hear her.

"I know you do buddy…I miss them too."

**Whaaa?**


	5. Chapter 5

**More? **

What the fuck?

I really feel like I am lost here.

I hear movement coming from inside the unit and peek around the corner.

Isabella…or Bella as the kid called her, is standing outside the door…

Her head in her hands as she leans against the wall.

This bothers me for two reasons.

One…

She is obviously upset.

And two…

She is dressed like she is ready for bed.

Again…

What the fuck?

I hear the kid call out for her and she disappears inside…

And comes back out with…

A bucket.

Again…

WHAT THE FUCK?

She heads over to where I have a dumpster sitting in the grass and dumps the bucket out before heading back to the unit.

She ducks under the door and rolls it back down leaving a gap at the bottom.

"I have to go to school tomorrow?" The little voice asks.

"You know you do Emmett." Bella responds and I can hear the fatigue in her voice.

"I hate having to shower in the locker room." The kid replies sounding all kinds of pissy.

"I know you do Emmett, but just be thankful that your elementary school has showers." She sighs and I watch as the light goes out and there is only silence.

I stand there for a moment and try to figure things out.

They are sleeping there…

What the fuck was in that bucket?

I walk over behind the dumpster and look…

Oh man…

I am in big trouble.

**And so am I if I don't update soon right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Kitty Vuitton bribed me with liquor...**

What do I do?

I can't have people living in my storage units but…

It really sounded like this is their only option.

But…

I can't have people living in my storage units.

There is poop behind my dumpster.

That poor kid had to poop in a bucket.

Okay…

I need to think.

So…

He called her 'Bella.'

Not 'Mom'.

So that is good.

And he said he missed his parents…

Her parents.

So that sounds bad.

Like they are dead.

Fuck.

I can't have people living in my storage unit.

But I can't exactly throw them out.

What the fuck do I do?

I know what I do…

I get my phone from the office and…

Go home.

**One more I am thinking before I head to bed...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last one of the night...**

If I don't think about it then it didn't happen right?

Yeah that is not working.

I can't sleep.

All I can think about is that little voice telling his…

Sister?

That he hates to poop in a bucket.

Yeah…

I feel ya kid.

I would hate to poop in a bucket too.

I stretch out in my bed.

Flopping from side to side.

Flipping the pillow over and all I can think about is…

All that furniture I saw Bella moving into the unit.

Bedroom furniture.

They are living there.

Damn it!

I give up and get out of bed.

I head to my desk and open my laptop…

Google is calling my name.

I put in 'Isabella Swan' and wait…

News articles…

Fuck…

**See you tomorrow where I will update from IKEA...that happiest place on earth!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Cara No...I accept your proposal...  
><strong>

'Chief of Police Charles Swan and his wife Renee were killed in a head on collision on route 101 yesterday. They leave behind a daughter, Isabella, 17 and son, Emmett, 6.'

Fuck.

They lived in Forks which is only like 30 minutes away.

Fuck.

What the hell are they doing living in my storage unit?

What am I going to do?

I should really talk to my dad but it is…

3am.

Yeah…

Not happening.

And I know what he will say.

"Get them out of there."

Yeah…

Not happening.

**TOMORROW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn it! LAST ONE! I MEAN IT!  
><strong>

Okay…

So I need a plan.

Do I talk to her?

Tell her I know what is going on?

Shit…

I don't know.

Will they run if they know I know?

I don't know…

But I bet they will.

It sounded like they did not have any other relatives.

Maybe she ran…

If she is under 18 I don't think they would let her be the guardian of her brother.

And that would have me running as well.

Fuck.

I can't kick them out…

But I can't scare her off either.

I need to find a way to let her know I know without letting her know.

I think maybe I should get some sleep…

Because even my ramblings are not making sense anymore.

**TOMORROW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fucking Cara!  
><strong>

**Short one...**

After three hours of shitty sleep I am resolved…

I am going to leave her little clues…

Like Hansel leaving bread crumbs…

So maybe she can find her way out.

Cause for some reason I need for her to find her way out…

Find her way to me.

**I mean it now...TOMORROW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cara No is dead to me. **

I head to work the next day excited.

It will not be boring today.

Because even if it is a Monday I am excited to go to work.

Cause I know at some point I will see her.

And I will start leaving those little breadcrumbs.

I sit at the desk for four hours before I get my first glimpse of her.

She walks past the office in a tight red polo shirt and I lean over the counter to see if I can read the logo on her chest.

And maybe just so I can ogle her chest.

'Gordy's Pizza and Pasta'

That place blows.

I wonder if they are paying her under the table.

I know she is underage and it might be hard for her to get a job…

But still…

She could do much better than that shitty pizza place.

I want to help her…

But I can't.

She will feel like it is charity and tell me to fuck off.

I know she will…

Cause I would do the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Good morning!**

**Look for updates through the day.**

**You guys make me squeal with your reviews!**

**Short...**

I head out of the office and walk towards her unit.

I know she is there cause the door is still a little open.

And I bet she learned the hard way that when those doors close…

They lock.

I creep up to the edge of the door and go down low on my belly.

Man I am fucked up.

I can see that she has a whole bedroom set up in there.

Two beds.

Some dressers…

And that damn bucket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Iambeagle...this and the next few are dedicated to you...**

**Remember...this is all theonlykyla's fault so go give her heartfail drabble 'Choices' some love.**

**Did you see the Isla de Cullen is complete now? **

I see her feet walking around.

And then a red shirt hits the floor.

Fuck.

Do I peek?

No…

Well…maybe just a little.

I try to tilt my head up to get a looksie but I end up hitting my skull on the bottom of the door.

Shit…

That was loud.

I jump up from the ground and sprint towards the next row, kicking a door here and there to make it look like I am checking for…

Something.

I come around the corner and see here standing there…

A pink Hello Kitty shirt stretched across her chest…

And now I really feel like a creeper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ready for some Awkwardward?**

I scuff my sneakers against the ground and duck my head.

WTF?

Am I shy all the sudden?

Am I fifteen?

I clear my throat and stand taller…

Look her in the eye…

And all I can think about is that bucket.

I try again and she takes pity on me.

"Hi."

Phew.

"Hi."

"So…"

Shit…

Now I need to say something.

Something insightful.

Something not creepy.

"I like your shirt."

Shit…

Totally not insightful.

Totally creepy.

She takes pity on me again and smiles, laughing.

"I know right? Who does not love a big eyed cartoon cat."

Okay…okay…

This is normal…

"I have panties that match." She says.

NOT NORMAL!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Feeling like shit right now...Maybe this will make me feel better.**

So now I am looking at her hips…

And imagining those Hello Kitty panties.

FOCUS!

I look away and see a guy walking his dog.

Good…

Focus on the dog instead.

A beagle.

Ok…

Snoopy was a beagle.

He was also a cartoon…

Fuck now I am back to thinking about Hello Kitty…

And her panties…

Which are covering up the Promised Land.

Fuck!

I shake my head a bit and look back and her.

She is smirking.

She knows.

Damn girls with their all knowingness.

I clear my throat and try to speak again.

She is gonna think I always have a cold with all this throat clearing.

"So."

Yeah…

That was awesome.

"Um…I wanted to let you know that there is a phone right outside of the office just in case…well in case you might ever need a phone."

Wow…

That was rambling.

She looks up at me…

Her eyes big and brown and…

Fuck…

Suspicious.

NEED TO FIX THIS NOW!

"Um…I know sometimes I forget my phone so if you ever do the same…it's there for you…yeah."

Lame.

I smile at her to try and distract her cause I have been told my smile is dazzling.

I think most of the women who told me that might have been drunk.

But it seems to be working on Bella.

She smiles back before she steps around me and waves.

She walks right past that heaping junk of rusted metal someone calls a truck and hoofs it down the 101 towards town.

Where is she going?

**Wanna make me feel better? I'll write more if I feel better.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your words (and some snuggles from Mzb and Kyla) made me feel much better.**

**Thank you...**

I want to follow her but if I leave there will be no one here to watch the units.

Fuck it.

I make sure she is a ways down the road before I head off after her.

CREEPER

Yep…yep I am.

She heads over towards the Elementary school and I remember that kid Emmett talking about showering at school.

Shit.

Maybe I need to rethink staying out of this.

I know that they must be having money issues if they are staying in the unit.

Cause to rent a unit is like $100 a month...

And an apartment would be a lot more than that.

But really…

Where is Bella showering?

Maybe I can talk to my Mom about this…

She is a bit more open minded than dad.

Bella stops at the school and waits.

I see a kid with brown curly hair and glasses come towards her.

He is small...

Like _really _small.

She hugs him and I can see his little arms wrap around her waist.

Fuck.

Yeah…

I need my Mom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Short...but more to come...**

"Edward…honey…you are in way over your head."

Yeah…

No shit Mom.

"I really think you need to talk to your Dad about this."

Ummm…

So not happening.

We sit at the kitchen table with cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows between us and all I can think is…

Where are Bella and Emmett cooking their food?

What do they eat?

Is Bella having to poop in a bucket too?

And I just want to die.

Mom looks at me and she knows…

She knows I am in way over my head but I can't get out now.

It is too late to get out now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Again...short...but there is a plan!**

Okay…

There is a plan in place.

Mom agrees…

After I beg her shamelessly…

And maybe squirt out some tears…

That Bella needs to come work for her at the store.

I bet she would like working with the plants.

And God knows she has the personality to work with people.

She can work with me any day…

But I digress…

The plan is that we help her get a job that actually pays decent so she can get an apartment or something with a working bathroom at least.

I need to get them out of my storage unit…

But then when will I see them?


	19. Chapter 19

Bella stops by the office to say hello and I can't help but think that there are only 25 days till her birthday.

LEGAL!

I am such a perv.

There should be a support group for people like me.

I think there is…

It's called prison.

But I digress…

I hand her my mom's card just like we discussed and see the hint of anger in her eyes.

It is not pity or a handout…

It is just…

An opportunity.

Take it…

Please.


	20. Chapter 20

She takes the card…

And I can finally take a breath.

Maybe this will work out.

Maybe everything will be fine.

Maybe she will have her birthday and accept my invitation out to dinner.

Maybe I will get to see what is hiding under those Hello Kitty panties.

PERV!

I watch as she balls up the card and tosses it on the ground…

Shit.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bella…please!"

She ignores me and walks right past her unit and towards the street.

I need to stop her.

I need her to understand.

I need her…

That is all…

I just need her.


	22. Chapter 22

She flips me the bird over her shoulder and keeps walking.

I look down at my watch and see it is about time for her to pick Emmett up from school.

Maybe I could offer them a ride home…

Errr…

A ride back to their storage unit.

This will not go over very well…

But I have to try.


	23. Chapter 23

I stand behind her as she waits for Emmett.

I know she knows I am here but God forbid she draws any attention to it.

Emmett comes running out and looks even smaller close up.

His brown eyes are huge behind those glasses and when he smiles I can see…

Dimples.

Could this kid be any cuter.

"What's up creeper?"

Yep…yep he could.

"Hey little dude."

Bella tugs him into her side and rolls her eyes at our banter.

She is not amused.

The sky is getting darker by the minute and I can tell we are about to get dumped on.

_Dumped on _

_*Giggle*_

"You guys want a ride back?"

Harmless right?

You would think I had offered the kid some porn and tequila from the look on Bella's face.

"No, we're…"

"Sure."

Yes kid…I think we will get along just fine.

Bella unenthusiastically follows me back to the car as Emmett talks a mile a minute.

Like seriously dude…stop to breathe.

He plops himself in the back seat and Bella gets in the passenger side.

I want to play up the safety features of my Volvo but I can't find a way to do it without seeming like a douche.

Bella sits awkwardly in the seat, facing out the window as I drive.

When I pull in the parking lot she jumps from the car like it was on fire.

WTF?

Emmett takes his time unbuckling his seat belt and finishing his story about Amber Levine and how she got cheese stuck in her hair at lunch that day.

I find his yammering unbelievably entertaining.

He's like a drug to me.

I follow after him as he walks towards their unit and I see Bella standing in front of the door.

She looks at me and looks at the ground and I know…

She still wants to pretend I don't know they are living there.

Fine.

I wave bye and head down towards the office.

Angry Birds is not holding my attention tonight.

I know where my attention is.

It's in unit 233.

**One more tonight...**


	24. Chapter 24

It is dark when I finally realize unless I am planning on spending the night in my chair I need to go home.

Without even thinking about it I head over towards Bella's unit.

The door is rolled down but I can see the light coming from underneath.

I can also see Emmett sitting on the wet ground, his back against the door.

He looks up at me when I get closer and I see that under those glasses his eyes are…

Damp.

Fuck.

I slide down next to him and just sit…

And wait…

Cause I know if it were me in his place it would take me a while to figure out what I wanted to say.

And after a minute…

"Bella makes me stay outside when she is cleaning up."

I want to ask questions…

But I wait.

"She makes me shower at school but she has no place to go."

Fuck.

"I hate this."

I know kid…

Me too.

**Me too...see you tomorrow.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning everyone!**

**I hope my American readers are spending the day remembering as they wish...**

**Important day...**

**This little story is no where near the end and I am afraid I might not get it done by today...**

**Hell at this point I have no idea when I'll be done with it.**

My Mom told me that Bella stopped by the shop and filled out an application.

She listed her age as 20.

WTF?

Her license is different than the one she gave me.

Same picture but different name.

Mom says it is a fake.

Again…

WTF?

I am totally lost and really want to talk to Bella about it…

But I don't.

Instead I develop a routine with Emmett.

Every night while Bella is inside…

Cleaning up…

I sit outside and talk to him.

He tells me about his day and what happened at school.

He tells me about his Mom and Dad and how they were the coolest ever.

He tells me how he knows Bella cries when she thinks he is asleep.

He tells me that Bella said it would only be a few more weeks until they can get an apartment.

For some reason that news makes me want to cry.

**More later..**


	26. Chapter 26

It is getting dark earlier and earlier and I worry.

I asked the kid if Bella knew we were talking and he said no.

She thinks he has an imaginary friend.

I think she wishes I was imaginary at this point.

Emmett is sitting next to me, fiddling with his worn shoelaces.

I reach into my pocket and pull out…

A self-charging flashlight.

"See…you just turn this crank and it will never run out of power."

The smile on that kid's face is blinding…

Even more blinding than the light he shines right in my eye.

I always make sure to leave before Bella rolls up the door.

I worry she might stop letting Emmett talk to me if she knew I was here.

Besides when I get to see her…

Those moments with him are the best part of my day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Big girl panties on? Okay...good.**

"Bella…hey Bella!"

She turns around and looks really pissed.

Emmett did not look good last night…

Actually he looked like shit.

"Is Emmett okay?"

Woah…

Bitchface.

"He's fine Edward."

Ooookay…

"Well, I have been meaning to give you this."

She looks at the little white paper in my hand like I am giving her dog shit.

"It's my number."

Classic.

I thrust it into her hand and hold her fist closed…

11 days…

11 days till her birthday.

It is good to remind myself of that fact as I stand towering over her…

Smelling her girl smell…

Feeling her warmth against me…

I shake my head to clear my less than appropriate thoughts and look at her…

I mean _really _look at her.

She looks terrible.

The circles under her eyes which were once faint now look like dark, black bruises.

Her skin is sallow…

Her lips are chapped…

It's killing me not to just pick her up and haul her ass to my parent's house.

But I don't.

"My dad is a doctor…so in case anything ever comes up…"

I leave it at that.

Releasing her hand I step back and watch her eyes fade…

As if she were as hesitant to release our connection as I was.

I can't help but smile a little when I see her shove that paper in her pocket.

Thank God.


	28. Chapter 28

**You might hate me after this one...**

God damn I am tired.

Like fall asleep at the dinner table tired.

I barely keep my eyes open in the shower and fall into bed still wet.

What…

Is…

That…

Noise?

I drag my head up of the really comfortable pillow and blindly throw my hand at the annoying sound.

I swipe my finger across the screen of my phone to make it stop and flop it down against my ear.

"Lo."

"Edward…"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Still with me? **

**Step away from the edge GrayMatters...**

I am up and awake the second my name comes across the line.

"Bella?"

"Some…something is wrong with Emmett." I can hear the tears and some kind of God awful caterwauling in the background.

"I'm on my way."

And I am flying out the door…

Only to realize I am buck ass naked.

I get dressed faster than ever before and am speeding down the road…

Towards my girl.

I can see her standing just inside the gate with Emmett in her arms.

That caterwauling…

Yeah, it was him.

He is writhing in her grip and I barely have the car in park before I am out and taking him from her.

She has tears streaming down her cheeks and I push her towards the driver's side and sit down in the back with Emmett on my lap.

"Where do I go?" She cries, struggling to get the car into drive.

"The hospital."

Duh.

"No…no hospital." She says turning around to face me.

Emmett is sweating like a fat guy eating cake and his whole body is shaking.

"Bella…hospital."

"No."

"God dam it Bella!"

"No Edward…just tell me how to get to your house and your dad can take care of him."

Well…

I guess that will work.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry...I wanted to get this last chapter out before the hour of silence but I go caught up reading the In Your World and The Breakers updates. You can blame Steph and Erin for that.**

**Hold tight...**

Even through her tears she is able to follow directions perfectly.

I push the car door open with my foot and try not to jostle Emmett too much as I sprint up the stairs.

"DAD!" 

The lights come on and both of my parents are down the stairs in seconds.

Dad immediately goes into doctor mode as he stands over where Emmett is lying on the couch.

"When…this.

Where…that.

How…this."

Finally he turns to Bella.

"When was the last time he went to the bathroom?"

Bella looks from Emmett to my dad.

"He told me he was going at school."

"He's impacted. I need to get him to the hospital before he gets septic."

"No."

Wow…

I did not know my dad had a bitchface.

"Young lady…"

Oh no…

Bella's bitchface comes out to play.

"Listen Dr. Cullen, I know you think you know what is best for my brother right now…but you don't. Can you treat him here?"

"I really think…"

"I _asked_ if you could treat him here?"

OH SHIT…

"Well…yes, yes I can but it would be better…"

"Do it."

Wow.

I'm in love.


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay everyone...I cried. Be warned...**

My mom leads Bella into the kitchen as I slide my hands under Emmett's little, pain-filled body and carry him upstairs.

I take him into my bedroom and set him down on the bed while I go in to run the bath.

He is dirty.

I think he might have been lying to Bella about showering as well.

He struggles against me as I try to take his shirt off.

There are bruises…

All over him.

He looks down, cringing from the pain.

"The kids at school." He whispers and I watch as a fat tear rolls down under his glasses.

Fuck.

I think I love him too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Um...still may need tissues...**

I set his glasses on the edge of the counter and grab my plastic cup from next to the sink.

Yeah…

It's Hello Kitty…

Fucking sue me.

The water turns brown long before I have him clean and the bruises look much worse now.

My dad comes in with a bag of tubes and bottles and suddenly I want to leave.

But one look at that little boy in the tub has my heart breaking.

I stay.

I hold his hand.

I stay.

I'm a goner.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here comes Edward...and he is pissed...**

After Emmett is clean and his belly is feeling better I head downstairs to try and find Bella.

She is wearing some of my sweats and a t-shirt.

Fuck.

She looks good in my clothes.

She must have taken a shower in one of the guest rooms cause her hair is piled up on top of her head and it is wet.

She was wet and naked somewhere in my house.

Fuck.

But suddenly I can't think of how good she would look with the water streaming down her creamy skin.

All I can think about is that little boy upstairs.

And his tears.

"How did you not notice this?"

Uh oh…even I can hear the snark in my tone.

"Excuse me?"

Mom tries to get between us but there is no way.

"How did you not notice what was happening. The bruises? The not pooping? How did this slip past you?"

"It's not like I am sitting on my ass all day Edward."

"Well maybe if he did not have to poop in a bucket…"

WHACK!

The slap sounded worse than it was but my cheek still hurts.

"Fuck you Edward."


	34. Chapter 34

**Uh oh...trouble in self storage paradise...**

"No Bella…fuck you! I have tried everything to get you guys to a better place."

"What am I supposed to do Edward? My friend managed to hook me up with a fake ID and paperwork to enroll Emmett in school but it would not pass if I tried to get a job and I don't have any credit history so there goes an apartment. I am trying…"

She starts to cry and I'm an ass.

But my girl is strong and clears her throat…

"I am trying to do the best I can with what I have been given. This is a really shitty hand I've been dealt but I only have a few weeks left till I turn 18 and won't have to worry about Social Services coming after us."

I feel like shit.

"Bella…"

"Edward…just don't. I know…alright. I know."

But she doesn't know.

She doesn't know that I lie awake at night trying to picture her sleeping in that little storage unit.

She doesn't know my heart breaks for both of them.

She doesn't know that my every thought is of her…

Her hopes.

Her dreams.

She is…

Everything.

She doesn't know.


	35. Chapter 35

Oblivious to the tension in the room my dad walks in and sits down at the counter.

"He is sleeping and I managed to get him all cleared out."

Gross.

"He needs to have more fiber in his diet and a comfortable place to…do his business." Dad says…looking straight at Bella.

She nods.

His eyes then swing towards me and I know I am in trouble.

"Edward…take a walk with me."

I throw a look Bella's way but she is busy picking at her nails.

Traitor.

"Son…please tell me you are not letting those kids live in your storage unit."

Silence.

"Edward…I need you to tell me you had no idea they were living there."

Silence.

"Fuck."

Wow…

I don't think I have ever heard my dad curse.

"Edward…this is serious son. You could go to jail for corrupting a minor."

Yeah…

Try again dad…

Cause I looked that shit up.

"Dad…"

"Edward, I need you to take this seriously."

WHOA!

"Do you think I am not taking this seriously? I know how serious this is. Bella and Emmett are trying to squeak by until she is legally able to take care of him and I am trying to do everything I can to help make that happen. But don't you act like I am not serious about this. That little boy and my girl in there are on my mind constantly."

"Edward…she is not your girl."

The hell she ain't.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry this took so long...I'm cleaning up from the floods we had last week.**

**My hands smell like clorox...**

**Yuck...**

Dad patted me on the back with a sigh and walked inside.

Somehow my Mom managed to convince Bella that it would be best for them to spend the rest of the night with us.

I could have kissed her for that.

Emmett was already in my bed so Bella decided to just sleep in there with him.

In my bed.

Bella…

Was sleeping…

In my bed.

But I was sleeping on the couch.

Not fair.

I was almost asleep when I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

I opened my eyes and in the dim light that was coming from the kitchen I saw…

Bella.

Still dressed in my clothes but now her hair was rumpled from sleep.

And she was crying.

I could not help myself.

I got up off the couch and walked over to her.

She saw me coming…

But did nothing to stop me.

She did not stop me when I pulled her into my arms.

She did not stop me when I cradled her head against my chest.

She did not stop the tears that soaked the front of my shirt.

"He could have died. I could have killed my brother."

"No."

"Yes Edward…yes. I just…the thought of him going into foster care…even for a few months…it killed me. You know how sweet and sensitive he is. He would not make it. And I…I thought I could do it."

Now that her walls were down…everything was spilling out and there was no way I was going to stop her.

"When I went to the lawyer's office after the funerals…I had no idea they owed so much. And then the house was sold out from under us and we had no other family and it all just snowballed."

Her hands were tangled in the back of my shirt as if trying to make sure I was not going anywhere.

Where else did I have to go?


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh Ma God...you need to go check out the banner that lvtwilight09 made for me...**

**www . facebook . com/profile . php?id=100001713289695**

**It is amazing and I heart her hard core for this... Thanks Steph!**

"What can I do Bella?"

She rubbed her nose against my chest.

Snot.

Gross.

"I don't know Edward. I though we could last another few days but I don't think we can."

She was so close to giving in.

And I know how hard that would be on her…

Asking for help.

Accepting help.

But I _really_ needed her to know she had people who wanted to help her.

"So stay here. You know my parent's don't care…and I would love to have you guys here."

Shit.

She is so still…

Thinking…

She is going to say no, I know she is...

"Okay."

Whaaaaa?

"We'll stay, but only till my birthday."

I can't help but squeeze her a little tighter.

We'll see about that my Bella.


	38. Chapter 38

**So...did you know I am the luckiest girl in the fandom? I am. Cara No also made me a banner for Self Storage...**

**www . facebook . com/profile . php?id=100001713289695**

**Go...see them both and you will understand why I think I am so very lucky!**

I never thought 10 days would go so fast.

And now I am sitting across the table from Bella.

Waiting for her to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

18 candles.

Legal.

But…

Their bags are packed…

And she has a job at my Mom's shop…

And a tiny apartment over the Laundromat.

I told her that was not a safe place to live…

All those dryers…

I worry about fires…

But she laughed at me and said it smelled good all the time from the fabric softener.

She smells good.

My whole room smells good cause she and Emmett are staying there.

I put my foot down about that.

When they leave I want to be able to remember that her body once laid on my mattress.

Her head on my pillow.

She is smiling as we sing to her.

Even my dad.

He warmed up to her…

How could you not?

She was doing the best she could in a horrible situation.

And now as much as it is killing me I need to do what is best.

I need to let her go.

And it's killing me.


	39. Chapter 39

**I think you should just get the rest of the chapters tonight...don't you think?**

**As a thank you for your reviews and to lvtwilight09 and Cara No for their amazing creativity I will post the last chapters for you now instead of making you wait till tomorrow.**

"Edward…just stop it and take the damn money."

She is pissed cause I won't accept the rent for her unit this month.

She is still trying to get her head above water and I know that Emmett needs new clothes.

The kid is growing like a weed.

It has been seven months since she moved out of my parent's house and into her little apartment.

I still see her almost every day.

I stalk her while she's at work.

I finally broke down and hired someone to sit in my coffin/office all day...

So I could see Bella while she tends to the plants and flowers in my Mom's shop.

Emmett and I still hang out too.

I pick him up from school everyday…

And make sure that the kids in his class keep their hands to themselves.

No more bruises for my boy.

No way.


	40. Chapter 40

**We can thank KennedyNicoleCullen for this chapter. I'm an idiot and she kindly pointed that out to me...**

"Take this..."

She is so fucking stubborn...

"Edward..."

"No...take this!"

I shove the fucking flyer in her hand and watch as she tries hard not to look at it.

My girl is too smart to spend her whole life working in a store that sells plants.

No offense Mom...

But really...

Before her parents died she had a full ride to Arizona State.

She graduated a year early from high school.

My girl is wicked smart.

But then...

She gave up her dreams to take care of Emmett.

And I know she does not regret that decision...

Not for a second...

But I have the means to help her get that dream back...

And this flyer for Port Angeles Community College is the first step.

She finally caves and looks down at the paper.

I can see her pull that lower lip between her teeth.

She is trying not to cry.

Fuck.

Before I can open my mouth to apologize she throws herself at me.

My arms are full of warm, sweet smelling girl.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered against my throat.

And this is my dream...

Right here.


	41. Chapter 41

"So…do you think…maybe you would like to…"

Fuck.

"Just spit it out Edward." Bella laughs.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Fuck.

She smiles that shy smile of hers and cocks her head to the side.

No doubt noticing the faint blush on my cheeks.

I'm nervous.

I was a gentleman and waiting until she turned 19.

A whole year.

It killed me.

But I waited.

Emmett calls me Dad sometimes…

I am too young to be his dad right?

I'm 23…

He's 7.

Yeah…too young…

But I don't mind it.

I love the kid…

Almost as much as I love his sister.

She finally puts me out of my misery and says yes to a date.

My parents are going to watch Emmett.

Like they mind…

They love the kid as much as I do.

He and my dad spend the weekends watching Harry Potter movies and talking about Quidditch.

I have no idea what that means.

But it makes Emmett happy.

Which in turns makes Bella happy…

Which is my goal in life now…

Making Bella happy.


	42. Chapter 42

"So this is it…"

I surprised her.

I did not tell her I got my own apartment.

Well…

It is more of a townhouse than an apartment.

It has three bedrooms.

I did not show her that I set up one of the bedrooms for Emmett.

That might be presumptuous.

But it was not like I did not rent this place with her in mind.

I want her with me.

I want both of them with me.

Always.


	43. Chapter 43

**Edward waited for a year...you all waited for 43 chapters...**

**We have waited long enough...**

She stands in the doorway of my bedroom…

Our bedroom…

The light from the hallway shines behind her and she looks like an angel.

But I have always thought she looked like an angel.

I can't help but stare at her.

Her body has changed.

She gained some weight…

In all the right places.

She is a woman now…

Not that little girl I fell in love with.

She still wears that Hello Kitty shirt sometimes to tease me.

And it does tease me…

Cause it's too small now.

I pat the mattress next to me in invitation.

We both know what is happening tonight.

Emmett is having a sleepover…

And we are alone.

I have waited for her for so long.

A year before I met her…

A year and four months since I met her…

That is a lot of jerking off.

But I don't think I will be doing much of that anymore…

Cause she is walking towards me…

All woman now.

Since our first date a month ago we have done a lot.

God…

The first time I saw her naked I nearly came all over myself.

She are a Goddess...

And I am not worthy.

Instead of sitting next to me she climbs up onto my lap…

Straddling me.

I know she can feel me hard beneath her…

Cause she does that little smirk I love and wiggles around.

I groan.

She laughs.

My hands are under her shirt and suddenly we are both topless.

Her hard nipples press against my skin and it is all I can do not to cum right then.

I kiss her like my life depends on it.

I think it might.

She trembles as I pull her jeans down her legs and I am stunned when I see her lying there in nothing but a red pair of panties.

Not Hello Kitty…

But still just as good.

I ditch my jeans but keep my boxer briefs on.

Climbing up her body I can't help but stop and kneel between her thighs.

She is wet…

And hot…

And mine.

She gasps and moans as I reach my fingers under those flimsy panties.

My tongue follows and then…

She arches her back and cries out my name…

And I am the luckiest man in the world.

I lap at those nipples that have teased me for more than a year.

Her mouth runs up and down my neck as I strip those panties from her hips.

Her talented toes hook in the waistband of my boxer briefs and suddenly I am right there.

God I don't want to hurt her…

But I know I will…

I grit my teeth as she pulls me into her body.

Hot…

Wet…

I'm never leaving.

I kiss her tears and hold her close.

I wish it did not hurt…

But I am kinda glad I am her first…

Her last…

Her only.


	44. Chapter 44

"Fuck Edward…right there!"

I want to tell her to be quiet but I know it's no use.

She can't help it.

I'm just that good.

My fingers rub at her clit as I thrust against her.

We came into her old storage unit to try and find some random book she wanted...

And one thing led to another.

Her back bangs against the rolling door and I really hope no one can hear it…

Aww, who am I kidding.

I want everyone in a 10 mile radius to know how good I am fucking her.

Her nails dig into my back as she starts to fly and then…

Fireworks.

I keep thrusting into her as she cries out and then I can let myself go.

It is always like this…

So good.

I love her…

She knows it.

I love Emmett…

He knows it.

I'm ready.

**Ready for what?**


	45. Chapter 45

**One more after this...**

"Edward?"

I know she is wondering what the hell is going on…

But I had to do this here.

I see her fingers peek under the door and then it is rolling up.

She sees me.

Dressed in my suit…

The one I wear to meetings.

Cause I am a businessman now.

I own seven Self Storage facilities.

She is a college student.

Studying to be an botanist.

Yep…

She loves plants and trees…

I think my mom might have had something to do with that.

But I digress…

She gasps as she looks around the place that used to be her home.

Lights are strung around the ceiling and there are flowers everywhere.

But she is looking at me…

As I kneel on one knee at her feet.

I hold my hand up…

And there sits a ring…

For her…

"Isabella Swan…from the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. Not just your body or your heart…but your soul. I wanted to share your pain and your laughter. I wanted to share your brother and a future. I wanted you. And now…two years later, my desire has only gotten stronger. I need you with me, from now until forever."

I can see her tears and feel my own on my cheek.

She falls to her knees in front of me and takes my face between her palms.

"Yes."

**Awww...one more.**


	46. Chapter 46

**10 years later**

"Daddy…is it true that Uncle Emmett once had to poop in a bucket?"

"Who told you that?"

"Cara."

Damn kids.

My crew is running around the parking lot while we wait for Bella to get what she needs from the storage unit. We have kept the same one all these years and occasionally will come over to relive some really great memories.

Hence…

The five children currently making a mess in my office.

"I don't want to talk about that Sam."

"But Daddy…"

Uh oh…

Whining.

I hate whining.

"Samantha Jane."

Now a pout…

I hate the pout.

"Sorry Daddy."

I squeeze the life out of her and set her back on her feet.

Cara Bell is our oldest…8 going on 18.

Then the twins…

Riley and Jacob…6 years old and already giving me gray hair.

Samantha Jane is my sweet 4 year old princess.

And then our youngest…

Charles Emmett…my Charlie boy who at two years old has me wrapped around his little finger.

But I have always been partial to boys...

Ever since my first boy.

Emmett.

He is not so little anymore...

I cried manly tears when he got bigger than me.

I cried unmanly tears when I had to buy him an entire new wardrobe...

Again.

He does not need me to fight his battles anymore...

But I can't help but try to.

He was captain of the football team and Bella and the kids and I went to every game.

He should have been embarrassed and ignored his nieces and nephews...

But instead of going out with the team after the games...

He came home with us.

Emmett is leaving for college in Seattle in a few months and I think I might cry harder than Bella does.

Cause even though my kids own me…

That little boy showed me how to love.

Bella comes back from the unit and somehow manages to get the kids under control in a second.

She is even more beautiful now than she was 10 years ago.

God I love her.

"What did you need to get?"

She smiles that coy smile before bringing something out from behind her back…

Oh fuck.

"Surprise!"

It's…It's…

The bucket.

Except instead of using that bucket as a bathroom now…

She uses it to puke in when she has morning sickness…

Don't get nasty...we cleaned it out really good.

Which means…

"You're pregnant?"

She smiles at me and nods and the kids go crazy around us.

Six kids…

I have some kind of super sperm I tell you what.

Never in a million years did I think the girl that walked into my office to rent a storage unit would one day be my wife and the mother of my five…

No…

Six kids…

I am one lucky bastard.

**And I am one lucky bitch. When theonlykyla challenged me to a drabble-off, I started writing one thing and then on my way home from work Friday I passed a Self Storage center and the rest is history. theonlykyla made me cry with her 'Choices' and I hope I made her laugh with this.**

**I was blessed to have the unbelievable talents of lvtwilight09 and CaraNo contribute their creativity in the form of breathtaking banners. Ladies...you honor me.**

**As of right now...Self Storage has 738 reviews...not bad for three hours work. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed so often...**

**theonlykyla**

**lvtwilight09**

**reyes139**

**CaraNo**

**iambeagle**

**Kitty Vuitton**

**KennedyNicoleCullen**

**KristineM**

**Andrea Palmer**

**JukeBoxbliss**

**bnjwl**

**jansails**

**cejsmom**

**phoebelicious**

**ohtobeyoung**

**ttharman**

**mountainlion718**

**NHJO100**

**loulou193**

**weedstert**

**Angeldolphin01**

**lovededwardalways**

**whiti**

**acw1**

**Orangemonkey36**

**Twiligurl**

**MistiS**

**rpattzdude**

**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**

**NessieFY**

**dreamiedreamer**

**mommymac0508**

**Nyddi**

**orlanka**

**Forgive me if I missed you...it's late and I am tired.**

**And to Melanie..who got these chapters early and deserved a good laugh. Without you...I would be nothing.  
><strong>

**So...be on the look out for some outtakes from these guys...**

**Edward and Emmett and the sex talk**

**Oh yeah...**

**Thank you...**

**K  
><strong>


	47. Chapter 47  The Sex Talk

**Please…don't anyone be offended by this little humorous look into Emmett and Edward. I was channeling my inner 15 year old boy and figured this is what he might think…**

**If you are not already reading SexylexiCullen's 'Quiet Storm' and it's sequel 'Weather the Storm' you should be...because she pimped the fuck out of this story and has agreed to have a stripper named Kitty-Kat moonlight at the club... I loved her 'Outside the Box'...and 'A Hard Day's Night' is unbelievable. **

**Now I give you...  
><strong>

**Edward and Emmett in…**

**The Sex Talk**

So…

My boy is really growing up…

And it is freaking me the fuck out…

I had expected him to have some questions when Cara was born…

But no…

Then when the twins came I was waiting for him to come to me…

But no…

And then…

We got pregnant again…

And he kept looking at me…

And then at Bella's belly…

And I just knew…

It was time.

The kid was almost 15…

I was sure he had some questions for me by now…

But I was completely unprepared for what came next…

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

"So…"

Fuck…

Why was this so hard?

We were sitting on his bed…

Awkward…

I remember having this talk with my Dad when I was Emmett's age.

Of course, Dad was a lot older then…

I'm only 30.

Fuck.

"So…I think I am clear about how that baby got in Bella's belly…"

Okay…

"My question is…how to I make sure that I don't…um...do that?" He stammered, turning all kinds of red.

He pushed his black-framed glasses up his nose.

He had contacts for school, but wore his glasses around the house.

I loved him in his glasses.

He still looked like my little boy…

My six foot, 15 year old little boy…

But I digress…

"So…are you…um…having…the…um…you know?"

Yeah…

This conversation was like the stupid leading the stupid.

"No! I mean…not yet. I would like to…eventually. But not yet."

Phew…

"So…when you are ready…you need to…wrap it up."

There…

That works right?

The look on his face tells me that no…

That does not work.

I sigh as I pull out my wallet from my back pocket and yank out something that has been in there for a long…long time.

"This is a…condom."

He is hanging on my every word.

"When you get…excited and ready to have the…um…sex. You slap it on your Johnson and it catches all your spunk."

There…

Yeah…

He looks so confused.

Sigh.

I should have had Bella talk to him instead.

"You unwrap it like this…"

"And then when you are..err…hard, you roll it down and it will catch all your…um…excretions. Then when you are finished you tie it off and chuck it."

There.

Now he looks horrified.

"So…I throw away my would-be kids?"

Shit.

"Emmett…jizz is like…flour!"

Yes…

"What?"

"Okay…you would not be upset if a bag of flour spilled on the floor right?"

He nods…

"But…if some cake fell on the floor that would be tragic right?"

Again…he nods…

"So, it is only when the flour mixes with other ingredients to make the cake that you would be sad. The same goes for…um…jizz."

And…

He sees the light.

"So like when it mixes with…girl stuff…is when the kid comes?"

"Yep."

"Okay…good."

He looks down at the sad, sad condom that is sitting in my hand.

"I have one more problem."

"There is no way that would fit…too small."

WAYYYYY to much information!

"Well get you some magnums…don't worry."

I toss the condom into the trash and wrap my arm around his neck.

God I love this kid…

**Anyone want to see something else? Let me know!**


	48. Chapter 48 The First Baby

**Hi Storage lovers! Back again with another outtake. I decided to start with Bella telling Edward that they were expecting the first time…She decided to take the reins with this one so we get to hear it from her.**

**I can't thank you all enough who continue to review even though this is complete. I love to see what you think of these two.**

**BPOV**

So…

He is gonna freak.

I mean…

He is seriously gonna blow his top.

We got married last year…

It was beautiful.

The only thing that would have been better was if my parents had been there.

Emmett walked me down the aisle.

I cried the whole time.

Edward shook Emmett's hand and then pulled him in for a hug.

I would be jealous of their bromance if I was not so damn happy.

But now…

Edward is gonna be pissed.

We've only been married for a year.

I just graduated and now…

Pregnant.

That stick just keeps mocking me.

I peed on it and then it did its little job and…

Pregnant.

Oh shit…

*()*()*

"Shit I know I had that thing around here somewhere." I gripe as I walk around the storage unit.

I have been trying to find a way to tell Edward about the baby for weeks now but there is never a good time.

He has been working so hard on opening the new facility in Sequim and I would hate to give him something else to worry about.

Emmett is getting ready to go into Junior High and I just can't believe that time is flying by so quickly.

And now…

The baby.

I know he wants children with me…

I just…

It's just scary since this was not planned at all and he is so busy and…

Shit…

Now I'm a crying mess.

Sitting on the cold floor of our storage unit trying to find my fat clothes cause this baby is already making me pork up.

"Baby?"

Shit…

"Bella…what the fuck is going on? I get a call from Emmett that you freaked out on him this morning over some stupid diaper commercial on TV…" Edward rants but I can't…I just can't.

"He called the baby fat! Can you imagine? A sweet little innocent baby and he called her fat! He didn't even think about her feelings." I blubber and as I lurch to my feet…

"Oh shit…hand me something!" I manage to get out through the hand I have over my mouth and Edward thrusts something underneath my face and I puke my guts out.

"Oh fuck…" I whimper as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

When the hell did I eat tuna?

"Bella?" Edward whispers as he plops down next to me.

I look anywhere but at him.

I look at the piles of boxes that hold Emmett's little boy clothes.

I look at the old and discarded sports equipment that Edward keeps saying he is gonna donate.

I look at the twinkling lights that are still hanging from the ceiling from when he proposed to me.

Right here…

And how fitting that this is where he is going to find out…

"I'm pregnant."

Oh shit…

Green is a great color for his eyes but a horrible color for his skin.

"Edward?" I whisper and then he…

"Hand me the bucket Bella, I'm gonna be sick." He shouts and I pass over the poop bucket that has been in here since we moved out.

Nice Edward…

You give me a shit bucket to puke in.

And here I am growing your child.

"Oh baby…" He pants after the vomiting is over.

That bucket is pretty full.

"Really?" He whispers as he reaches for me.

"Really." I answer back, trying not to breathe on him.

Cause if this smells as bad as it tastes…

Yuck.

"I love you…I love you so fucking much." He said as he placed his hand over my belly.

"How far along are you? Cause this thing is massive. How have I missed this getting bigger?" He asked and…

Whack!

"Ow Bella." He cried as he holds the back of his head.

Well…

That was _so_ not nice.

"I'm about 8 weeks." I tell him as I allow his nasty ass to pull me back into his arms.

"We are going to be the most amazing parents." He says and all I can say is…

"Oh shit…pass me the bucket."

**Hope you liked that little look into the first Storagebaby's announcement. I have more planned but you never know when they will pop up…Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49 Emmett Goes to College

**I cried while writing this so be prepared…**

**I give you…**

**Emmett goes to college…**

**EPOV**

"Edward…I swear to God if you embarrass me…" Emmett sighed as I parked the car in the lot.

It was a monumental day.

Emmett was going to college.

My little boy was all grown up.

I still remember the first time I went out and bought him a box of condoms.

I liked the approving look the clerk gave me when I tossed that carton of magnums down on the counter.

My boy was packin'.

And it is kinda disturbing that I know this…

But I wanted him to be safe.

And now we were leaving him here…

Three hours away from home.

And I was a wreck.

"Edward will you grab the fridge?" Bella called over her shoulder as she carried his comforter into the dorm.

He was in a co-ed dorm.

All I could think of was my own college experience.

I stocked up on condoms for him.

Bella laughed at me.

What?

I don't want to be a grandfather yet.

Well…

It will be a long time before I'm a grandfather since my own kids are still little but Emmett has always been like a son to me.

My little boy.

Fuck.

I am _so_ gonna cry.

*()*()*

"So this is the union and then the coffee shop is down the block. Can I answer any more questions?" The tall blonde asked, putting her hand on Emmett's shoulder and fluttering her lashes.

My boy was oblivious.

"Nope…this is great thanks!" He said with a smile and I swear the girl melted into a puddle of goo right there and then when his dimples popped out.

He was wearing his glasses too.

I swear he has no idea how much pussy he could get if he only tried.

I kinda love that about him.

Bella says he takes after me like that.

But seriously…

I know that quality is better than quantity any day.

And the quality of my girl is above reproach.

*()*()*

"So you have your phone right? And everyone's numbers? I gave you the credit card but it is only for emergencies. I'll be checking that fucker and if I see you buying beer with it your ass is mine. We're only a few hours away so if you need anything you call and I can be here…"

"Edward, man you remember when I asked you not to embarrass me? Yeah…totally embarrassing me right now." He laughed into my shoulder as he tried to pry my arms off of him.

I was a hugger…

What can I say?

I stepped back and he pulled Bella into his arms, spinning her around as she laughed.

What, so _she_ gets to hug him but _I _can't?

Bullshit.

He set her back on her feet and she curled into my side.

He put his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels and all I could see was the little boy with the messy hair and too big glasses running across the playground, crying when he fell and scraped his knee.

He was running to me because he knew I would take care of him.

That whatever was wrong I could fix with a bandaid and some kisses.

Fuck.

I can't fix things for him anymore.

He has to do it on his own.

"Come on you big baby…" Bella laughed as I wiped at my cheeks.

"Love you guys!" Emmett shouted as he ran off towards his dorm.

Shit…

There goes my boy.

All grown up.

"Here, you drive. I'm too emotional." I told Bella as I tried to hand her the keys, but she laughed and swatted my hand away.

"Nope…you drive and I'll give you road head once we get on the 101." She purred as she opened the car door and slid into the seat.

Deal!

**You like? I'll keep popping up with these so keep your eye out…**


	50. Chapter 50 Emmett Brings Home a Girl

**Title: Self Storage Outtake – Emmett's Girlfriend**

**By: kitkat681**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor**

**Banner by: Carano**

**A/N: This is a future-take from my drabble 'Self Storage' in which Emmett brings his new girlfriend home from college. Thanks to Edward's Eternal for looking it over and snorting out loud several times. I think that means it's good.**

**So…this was my donation piece for FGB…be careful. Don't read while eating/drinking.**

"So listen Edward…I've found her." He tells me over the phone, his voice low and serious.

"Found who, my man?"

"I've found the girl I'm gonna marry." He says and I should laugh.

He's only been in college for a month…

He should be sowing his wild oats or some shit like that, but I know my boy…

He's like me.

And when we know what we want…

We just know.

I knew I wanted Bella…

And him…

And there was no way I would be dissuaded from getting what I wanted.

So I guess I need to help my boy.

"What's her name?" I asked, grabbing a pad of paper from off the kitchen table and ripping sheet after sheet off until I found one that didn't have crayon scribbled all over it.

Damn kids.

"Rose…Rosalie Lillian Hale…soon to be…um, see that was what I was calling to ask about." He said, sounding all kinds of nervous.

"Spit it out Emmett." I huffed, getting bored with his girl-talk.

My stories were coming on soon…

And today John McBain is supposed to find out that Liam is really his kid.

Yep...

I watch soap operas….

I'm still a man.

Seriously.

"Well…I was wondering…I mean I know that since you and Bella got married…and the kids are all...but I worry what Mom and Dad would say…and I don't want Bella…" He yammered and I was like…

"EMMETT!"

"Yeah?" He whispered, sounding so much like my little boy I could almost picture him sitting on his bed with his glasses and Spiderman shirt when he was eleven, getting in trouble after he let his hamster go and he ended up eating all of Bella's shoes.

"Just…tell me." I said softly.

"I want to take your name before I marry Rose. I want us all to be a family." He breathed and then…

I fucking cried like a baby.

I mean…

I always knew he was mine.

But now he really wants to be mine.

Not that I minded him being a Swan and us being Cullens.

Not at all.

Did you believe me when I said that?

Yeah, me either.

But I understood his connection to his parents.

I would never want him to forget his Mom and Dad.

And by keeping the name 'Swan' it helped to keep a piece of them alive.

But…

"Emmett…not that I'm not over the moon excited, but why?"

"I just…I want to be able to give her a family. I want us to be one unit." He sighed and I could tell how much thought he put into this.

"Emmett Cullen does have a nice ring to it." I laughed, and relaxed a bit when he joined me.

"Em, you know I'll be with you no matter what you do. You want to change your name to Emmett Hugecock you know I'll have your back." I told him, seriously hoping he would never actually do that.

He wouldn't right?

"I knew you would understand Dad." He whispered and I couldn't speak.

Fuck I love that kid.

*()*()*

"So, I'm bringing her home with me and I want everything to be perfect." Emmett told me over the phone as I was driving up to Seattle to pick him up.

"Okay…well I can't guarantee the kids will behave, but I promise to be on my best behavior." I said, trying to sound convincing.

I may or may not have a huge stack of pictures from when he was a kid.

We're talking awkward…doofy pictures.

I am going to have so much fun embarrassing the shit outta him.

*()*()*

"Rose, this is my brother-in-law and well, my best friend and father, Edward." Emmett said as he introduced me to the blonde knockout standing next to him.

Fuck…

Me….

She is smokin'.

What?

A guy can appreciate the female form.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Emmett has told me so many wonderful things about you." I tell her, shaking her hand.

"Oh yeah? Did he tell you I have no gag reflex? Good thing with his monster cock, huh?" She giggled and my mouth dropped open.

"Yeah…see just like that! Then you breathe through your nose or else the jizz will shoot up into your brain." She told me.

I just turned and looked at my boy.

The fuck?

"Come on Rosie…let's get in the car." He said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Is this a joke?

Am I being punked?

Seriously.

*()*()*

I was so worried about what Bella would think of Rose when we pulled into the driveway.

She had been nervous ever since I told her Emmett was in love.

She doesn't want her to hate her because she knows then we'll never see Emmett.

Not that I think he would do that but he has to make sure his woman is happy.

Cause if your woman ain't happy…

No one is happy.

I learned that one the hard way.

Bella comes out to greet us and Emmett wraps her up in a big hug, swinging her around.

Rose stands next to me and watches them before she leans over and whispers in my ear.

"You guys swingers? I would totally do her but I think Emmett would think that is too weird. And you're not too bad to look at yourself. What you got packing in those khakis?"

"BELLA!" I scream 'cause I am really starting to get scared now.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Emmett's sister. It is SO nice to meet you!" Bella says, her smile wide and a bit insane.

"I'm Rose. You got a bathroom around here? I gotta piss like you wouldn't believe."

Bella's mouth drops open, much as mine did the first time I talked to Rose and points behind her.

She saunters off but not before kissing Emmett like she was trying to swallow his fillings and grabbing his junk.

"Shit…ain't she a keeper?" Emmett sighs dramatically as he watches her walk away.

"Yeah, but can we keep her in the yard? I'm not sure she's housebroken."

*()*()*

"So Rose, what are you studying?" Bella asks as we settled down around the table.

The kids ate earlier and are all watching a movie.

And by kids I mean ours…

And Emmett.

He couldn't pass up watching the new 'Cars' movie.

Idiot.

"Well I'm studying Anatomy and Physiology right now because I thought as a stripper it would be good to know what muscles move what bones…you know so I don't hurt myself as I get up on the poll." She laughs as she shovels a huge fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Bella and I are just staring at her.

She might eat more than Emmett.

And did she say…

Stripper?

"Will you excuse me? I gotta go puke this up so I have some calories left for dessert."

Okay…

"EMMETT!" I scream as soon as I hear the bathroom door close.

"Yeah?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Please, tell me this is all a joke. Please tell me that you didn't bring a stripper with an eating disorder into our home." I whisper-yell as Bella tries to hold back her laughter.

Rose comes back in and stands next to Emmett.

"EmmieBear…I think we should tell them." She giggles as she hooks her arm through his.

The both look at us…

"We're already married…

And…

We're pregnant!" She squeals.

OH…

MY…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bella screams.

I turn and look at her and cup my balls because the look on her face is frightening.

"How could you do this? We worked so hard to give you the best chance at a future. What do you think Mom and Dad would think if they saw you? I mean…I know you love her but Emmett come on! You're so smart and handsome. And now you're going to be a stripper's baby daddy?"

Emmett and Rose are just staring at her and my hands are still covering my nuts.

"So Bella…listen, I think this might have all gotten out of hand…" He says but she cuts him off.

"I love you…God I love you so much but I will go and find that shit bucket and…" She screams and I reach over and clamp my hand over her mouth before she can scar us all for life.

"Bella, Edward…I didn't want to do this but Emmett thought it would be funny. My name is Rose, but that is about all that's true. I'm not a stripper, I can't deep throat Emmett's cock, and I didn't just puke all over your bathroom." She says with a shy smile.

"I puked on someone's shoes in the hall, because I_ am_ pregnant."

Bella looks up at me and then…

Faints dead away.

*()*()*

"I thought if I blasted you with really bad stuff first you wouldn't mind the pregnancy after you found out Rose wasn't a stripper." Emmett says as he helps me get Bella up on the couch.

She starts to come around and I hold her face so she is looking at me.

"You love your brother. You don't want to kill him." I whisper fiercely because I am kinda worried about his safety right now.

She looks up and me and…

Starts to cry.

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" She wails.

"You won't be a grandma…you'll be an aunt." I tell her as I hold her head against my chest.

Rose and Emmett are standing behind the couch looking down at us.

"I'm really sorry Bella." Emmett says as he reaches down and pulls her from my arms like she's a rag doll.

"I know you are…and I love you, you big idiot." She giggles.

I look over at Rose and…

"I think…" She mumbles before she leans over and pukes all over my shoes.

"Sorry." She whispers and I give her an insincere smile.

"Don't worry…we have a bucket."

**Eventually there will be more…cause I SO love these guys!**


	51. Chapter 51 Rose Comes to Stay

**This little outtake was for...one of the million causes I try and help by donating my words. **

**I so love these characters. So this comes right after the last outtake, when Emmett brought Rose home to meet the family.**

**Ready...set...GO!**

* * *

><p>So…<p>

Emmett and Rose had a shotgun wedding since he had knocked her up and all.

Fuck my life.

And three days ago, the phone rings.

It's Emmett.

And he is telling me something I just can't believe.

Rose has to go on bed rest.

She can't stay at school and her parents are dead…

I want to say 'lucky them' but I won't.

So where does that leave us?

"Edward? Can you PLEASE bring in some more of that taco dip?"

Yep…

She's here.

With us.

She has two more months till her due date.

Did I mention fuck my life?

*()*()*

Bella is working and since my little Self Storage business is pretty much coasting without me at this point, I am the one who stays home with the kids…

And…

"Edward!"

Rose.

As if taking care of, let me get this right…

Cara, nine.

Riley and Jacob, seven.

Samantha, five.

Charlie, three.

And can't forget the newest little squirt…

Ella Sweet, eight months old and damn, does she live up to her name.

She is the sweetest thing ever.

And she has thankfully been very patient and stayed in her crib long after her nap is over so I can get Rose her munchies.

But now Rose has what she needs and I can finally spring Ella from her prison.

"Hello my Sweet. How are you?" I coo as she reaches for me.

It melts my heart every fucking time.

I never thought I would be a stay at home dad, but it works for us.

Bella works with my mom at the shop and comes home to feed Ella and have lunch with me and Charlie every day.

The older four are all in school, and will be home in another…

"DAD!"

Shit…I guess time flies when you're a pregnant woman's bitch.

*()*()*

"Honey…I'm home!" Emmett yells as he busts open the front door.

"EMMIE BEAR!" Rose squeals from her spot on the couch.

From then on we can't go in the living room for fear of being scarred for life.

Rose may have been put on bed rest but that doesn't mean she has to rest when she's in bed.

I wish it did.

*()*()*

Emmett stayed the weekend, but we were adamant that he keep his grades up, which meant come Monday…

He was gone.

The little kids were napping and I still had two hours before the older ones would be home.

This was my favorite part of the day.

I had just settled down in my chair and had the remote pointed at the TV when…

"Edward!"

"What, Rose?" I shout back, not really in the mood for her shit right now.

"Can you come here for a second?" she yells, and I make sure I sighed loud enough that she could hear me.

I pushed open her door and stood with my shoulder against the doorway, arms crossed over my chest.

A typical pissed off pose.

"Yes?" I snarl.

She was propped up against a mountain of pillows, her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm scared," she whispers, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

Shit.

I push off the jam and sit next to her, yanking one of her hands in between mine.

"You'll be fine! Emmett was there for almost all of the kid's births. He could probably deliver this baby if he had to," I tell her, but that only makes the tears come faster.

"That's what I mean! He knows everything there is to know about babies and kids. He can change a diaper and…Jesus, he even knows what nipple cream is!" she shouts, wiping at her eyes with her free hand and smudging her thick mascara all over the place.

I remember that night Bella made him go out to the pharmacy and get her nipple cream when the twins were little.

Served him right for eating all her ice cream.

That shit's sacred.

"Rose, I'm sure you've been around kids before," I cajole, but she just shakes her head frantically, making a mess of her hair.

"I don't! I don't know anything about…ANYTHING!" she cries, and I cringe as I wait for…

"Waaaa!"

Yep…she woke up Ella.

"Well, Rose, since you've disturbed our little in house demonstration, I'll go get her and we'll get started."

*()*()*

"So…I have to like…clean the poop out of her…beav," Rose whispers, wipe in hand as Ella lays spread eagle on the changing table.

"Yeah, sometimes it really gets in there. But I think a girl is better than a boy, cause the poop gets all in those nut creases and just…gah," I shudder, thankful that Charlie is potty trained.

"Okay, so like this?" she asks, hitching Ella's bum up in the air and dabbing at the mess.

"No Rose, you gotta get in there," I sigh, nudging her out of the way so I can get Ella clean before one of her feet end up covered in poop.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. I know nothing!" she wails dramatically as she sits down in the rocking chair.

Once Ella is clean, I plop her down on the floor and kneel next to Rose as she pushes herself back and forth in the chair.

"What if I mess everything up, Edward? What if I do something wrong?" she whispers, her eyes on Ella as she plays with some blocks.

"Rose, you're going to be this kid's _mom_. There is nothing that can prepare you for that. But once you see that little face, and hold them in your arms…everything will fall into place. And you're not going to mess them up for life if you don't get their pajamas buttoned right, or put too much diaper cream on them. Hell, look at me. You think I got through six kids without screwing some things up along the way?" I laugh, and put my hands out to Ella when she starts to crawl toward me.

"Like what?" Rose asks, her tears slowing to sniffles.

"Well let's see…after Cara was born, I constantly put both of her legs in the same pant leg, and then would set her down to walk, only to have her fall over. When Sammy was two, I left her alone in the kitchen for one minute, and when I came back she had scattered the entire container of Splenda everywhere…including all over herself. Her skin tasted sweet for a week."

I lean toward her, putting my finger over my lips so she knows to put this next one in the vault.

"When Jake and Riley were born…I mixed them up when we brought them home. I don't even know if Jake is really Jake or if he's Riley. So yeah…mistakes happen. But you learn from them and become a better parent."

Ella is snuggling against my chest, her chubby little fist wrapped around my shirt, and I can't help but nuzzle her sweetly scented hair.

When I look back up at Rose, the tears have started again…

But I can tell they're good ones this time.

*()*()*

"Get out of my face!" Rose screams as we guide her into the car.

The baby is coming…and it's early.

Emmett just happened to be here visiting, but he may end up visiting the morgue before this baby is born.

"I mean it…if you even try to touch me, I will rip your fingers off!" she moans, leaning against the car as another contraction hits.

Emmett looks kinda green.

"Relax buddy. Remember when Bella had the twins, and she threatened to cut my dick off? And look how that turned out?" I joke, slapping him on the back as I push him into the front seat.

Rose manages to get herself in, and we're off.

Bella wanted to come too, but my parents are in Portland at a Flower Show, so she stayed home with the kids.

Which puts me in charge.

"Jesus Horatio Christ! Are you taking the scenic route, Edward? Maybe you can get us there before this baby explodes out of my taint!"

I had forgotten just how dramatic a woman in labor can be.

*()*()*

"GET OUT!" Rose screeches as Emmett tries to wipe her forehead off.

My poor boy.

He just wants to help, but he has no idea the amount of pain that girl is going through right now.

"Why don't you go call Bella and give her an update?" I suggest, and not so gently shove him out into the hall.

Rose is moaning and whimpering on the bed, and from the look of those contractions on the monitor, it is with good reason.

"How about we check to see how you're progressing?" the OB asks, donning a gown and a pair of gloves.

Rose reaches her hand out, and I take it without a second thought.

We've become close, these last few months, and I truly feel like we might…

"Holy Shit! Let go of my fucking hand!" I scream, trying desperately to get out of her grip.

She's like the fucking Hulk or something.

"Ok, we're ready to push now," the doctor says, excitedly as he gets things together at the end of the bed.

I lean out into the hall and call for Emmett, who comes in looking like he's ready for a firing squad.

"Okay guys, you can each grab a leg…" the nurse says, and I back up, holding my hands up because there is no way in hell I am…

"Please Edward," Rose whimpers as she struggles to breathe through the pain.

Shit.

I just won't look, that's all.

"Just a few more pushes," the doctor says, encouragingly, and as much as I didn't want to…

I look down and watch as my pseudo-grandchild enters the world.

"It's a boy!" the nurse announces as she starts wiping the squirming body off.

I look across the bed to my boy…

My Emmett…

And we both have tears streaming down our faces.

He might not be my blood…

But he sure as hell is my son.

*()*()*

"So now I have to worry about keeping his little peen clean _and_ wiping poop out of his nutsack creases?" Rose asks, as we look down into the clear bassinet at the newest member of the Cullen family.

Edward Charles.

I'm not gonna lie, when Emmett told me they were naming him after me, I sobbed like a baby.

"It will only take you a few days to become a pro, Rose. And you'll be home with us for a while until you can figure things out. You'll have plenty of help," I tell her, bumping her shoulder with mine.

We're best friends now; because once you've seen someone squirt out a baby…there ain't no going back.

"I don't think I could have made it through all this without you, Edward," she says softly as she runs her fingers over little Edward's wild blond hair.

"You could have Rose, but it wouldn't have been as fun."

**As Melanie said…'What a way to bond."**

**You never know when I'll write more of these guys!  
><strong>

**LOVE YOU!  
><strong>


End file.
